Domestic kitchen stoves, as well as other stoves, are typically intended for cooking, frying, boiling and the like, by heating food contained in vessels. Installment of a stove usually requires significant space, often at the expense of an already existing table, counter or cupboard, and sometimes a specially designated surface has to be set up. In addition, use of a stove generates hard to clean dirt from oily sediment which is difficult to reach because of the many elements which comprise the stove. Moreover, safety is a prerequisite condition for any stove, since gas leakage, liquid gas spillage, or electric shock are dangerous to the operator.
U.K. Patent No. 2,112,127 relates to stove units that are detachable from a base unit.